


The night Gwen and Blake

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Long, Past and Present, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of story but mostly smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: Gwen and Blake... do it





	The night Gwen and Blake

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this story of a bit... I felt like doing it. It's like a couple of past mixed with "present"  
It's literally smut... it took me waaay to much time but I know some of you prefer this at times in long, dark and cold nights lol  
I'm also trying to update the other stories, so keep an eye out!

He woke up in what it felt the middle of the night with the buzzing of his phone. He slowly blinked away the asleep and stirred a bit, trying to remember the beautiful blonde that was resting between his arms. He didn’t want to take the call, he didn’t but he knew, that if someone calls this late at night, that could only mean one thing, and whatever that thing was, it probably wasn’t going to be a good one.

-_Blake? Phone…-_ Gwen moaned as she moved closer to his heat and he pressed his forehead to her head, feeling his heartbeat quickened under his girl’s head. She might be able to feel it beating.

_-I don’t want to get it. Calls this late at night don’t mean anything good and I don’t want it to ruin my night-_ It was dumb and he knew it but hell, the few times that it had happened, nothing good had come out if.

The first time, it was all about grandma dying on her home when he was 7 and it was his grandfather’s cries the thing that he has tattooed on his brain. Second, it was all about his brother’s death and what would be the worst phone call of his life, then, a couple of decades later, it was his father’s turn to die, and lastly, the call from the private investigator he had hired to have proof about Miranda’s cheating habits. So, no. He really didn’t want to get that call.

The phone stopped ringing.

-_Blake_…- Gwen moaned again when it started over and he took a deep breath before answering.

-_Hello?-_ He braced and hugged Gwen tighter as he got the phone on speaker. This time, she was awake enough to notice the change on his demeanor so she moved her head up from his chest, where it was resting.

-_Blaaaaake_-He frowned and looked down at Gwen with a slightly angry look on his face. Gwen didn’t get it.

-_Who is this_?- His tone was angry and dark. Gwen moved up and the sheet fell down from her shoulder to her waist, reviling her nakedness, result of the late-night activities.

There was a lot of noise, a few people talking and music in the background, country music, so maybe, friends of his, she thought.

-_You don’t remember me_?- The words were slurred and she really couldn’t place it. It sounded too familiar and not at the same time, the music in the back made it even worst. Nevertheless, Blake knew who it was and by the looks of it, he didn’t like it one bit.

-_I’m gonna hang up-_ He answered tense and moved his thumb. Only to be interrupted by a scream.

-_You now only accept that bitch of yours, huh? It’s me. Your wife-_ The words were angry, and then it hit her, it sounded all too familiar to him.

The late-night calls, the apologies for calls that would come after she would promise to come to any of his concerts and failed to make it. He even confesses to her, that after the separation was a reality, the begging calls for a second chance would always end in her angry screams right before he would hang up on her and his silent tears.

-_Miranda. Ok. Now I’m gonna hang up and change my number_\- He moved to do it and even louder screams came from the other line.

This time it was Gwen who got tense. He was sure it was all because of his reaction and not from the fact that his ex, was calling him, nevertheless, it made him feel really uncomfortable and he got even angrier, for another new reason.

-_You fuck up my life and now you don’t want to talk to me? How dare you! I gave you my all and you live your life like I never existed. I’m not forgiving you…ever-_

_-Great. Better for me-_

_-Blake… I swear to God if you hang up on me… I’m gonna…-_ He hang up.

-_Are you ok?- _Gwen’s voice broke the silence and the tightness.

-_No. How in the name of God, did she get my number?-_

_-I don’t know. Lots of numbers are being passed around; you know that-_ The phone started to ring once again.

_-Still. It pisses me off. I’m happy, even better, I’m content. I’m in a state of contentment for the first time in my adult life and she knows it, so she wants to ruin it.-_

_-Babe…-_ She curled into him and kissed his neck. She tried to give him some solace, but without shutting down his anger, he had to live through it and walk at the other side of that dark emotion. That was something she had grown to understand suppressing feelings always turned things nasty.

-_I’m changing my phone number tomorrow-_

_-Ok-_

_-Damn it- _The phone rang again.

_-I love you-_ Gwen whispered those words that were still really new for him. The ones that made his heart burst out of his chest, like it usually did, but this time, letting part of the coldness that had stayed on his chest, get warm and melty.

-_I love you too, baby girl-_

_-Good. But if she calls again, I’m picking up-_

_-When we were together, she only called three times. That was as long as the…whatever feeling she was having, stayed-_

_-Fine-_ The phone rang again and she took it as quickly as possible, sitting on the bed, making Blake jump and stay behind her.

-_Hello?-_ Gwen delicate voice came through and she got it on speaker.

-_Who is this?-_ Slurred.

-_Me? Blake’s girlfriend…Who are you?-_

_-He’s my husband, you horrible bitch. Get away from him…-_She was screaming and Gwen just moved the phone back and she kissed him while his ex-wife screamed at the other end of that phone call.

It was weird for him and maybe he had discovered a new fetish, getting slightly turn on, kissing his girlfriend while his ex-wife screamed her lungs out in the other end of that phone call.

-_Are you done? Great. Please stop calling-_

_-Who do you think…-_ Miranda started but stooped as some called out her name, echo followed her voice and then some heavy breathing like she was running or struggling to get a hold of the phone.

-_Hello? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again_-Another voice came through, one she didn’t recognize it, Blake did.

-_Ashley?-_

_-Blake?-_

_-Good. I want you to delete my number from that phone and remind her when she is not drunk, that we are divorce. Ok? You should also remind her that I’m in a relationship and… supposedly so is she-_

_-Blake.. you know how she gets-_

_-I don’t care. I have a girlfriend, who’s listening to this at this moment and like me, also woke up in the dead of the night, with a phone call from my drunk and screaming crazy ex-wife-_

_-She’s there?-_

_-Hello. I don’t know you But your friend is rude-_ Gwen said and laid down once again on the bed.

-_I’m sorry. Every time she drinks she gets…like this. She wants to do all of the things she, probably doesn’t dare to do when not drunk-_

_-Then don’t leave her alone or take her phone. I don’t care. Deal with that. You’re her friend, right?-_

_-Blake, I’m also your friend but…she’s Miranda-_

_-And I’m Blake and I’m not gonna take any shit. So deal with it. And please, don’t play we’re friends card, it’s old and we both know it’s not true. Apparently, I only married you and your husband, and we had a duet, so we barely hung out together-_ His relationship with Ashley, he always thought it was more than just an extension of Miranda, but boy, was he wrong-_ But I knew, the moment I chose that divorcing her was the only option, where your alliance and everyone else’s stayed, with the one that not only cheated but the one you all applauded whenever she did it-_

_-Blake… That’s not fair for you to say. You don’t know how difficult it was for us…-_

_\- Ashley, don’t fuck with me and don’t lie to yourself. And goodnight-_

Blake moved back and hit the mattress angrily, making the entire bed jiggle. Only seconds later, Gwen moved over him, straddled his hips and moved her forehead up against his. They used to that a lot, it was good for them, and it created a closeness they were still figuring out, five months into their relationship. Besides, it gave neither of the many places to hide.

-_Babe_…-

-_I hate her. Still. It’s been months and still, I feel bitter whenever someone says her name. I swear to you_-

-_It’s ok. I still hate Gavin at times-_

_-That scares me-_

_-What does?-_

_-The hate I feel. Sometimes feels so overpowering it’s scary-_

_-For real?-_ She asked softly. Whenever Blake felt like that, she turned soft. Blake was a giant teddy bear who deserved so much happiness, but who tried to play the tough dude.

_-Yeah. I know we have been done for months, maybe even a year, but still, I feel angry-_

_-That’s ok. We have talked about it-_

_\- Still. I don’t like the power she still has over me. Because, let me tell you something, baby. The anger and the hurt we might still be feeling, it’s all because of the power that lingers over us-_

_-You think?-_

_-Yes, I do. Do you know how I know it? Right now, I’m angry…she ruined my night of sleep and probably I won’t be sleeping tonight any longer. And tomorrow, I’ll get up to a bunch of messages from her, and probably some stories that I’m screwing a new country girl or that I cheated on her. And instead of not giving a crap, it hurts-_

_-It puts your private life in display-_

_-I don’t like people talking about me. I hate that-_

_-Baby…-_ She kissed the spot that usually, his dimple would pop out. She was a sucker for those.

-_Half of the times, I don’t know what to do when I feel like this-_

_-How about we make something out of this night?-_

_-Something…like…-_

_-I don’t know. Whatever we want…-_

_-Like…-_

_-Blake! Use your imagination!-_

_-It’s like… 4:30 in the morning. That part of my brain hasn’t woken up just yet-_

_-We can make this… the night Gwen jumped Blake’s bone until he passed out-_ She started to kiss his cheek and started to move down to his neck, letting the lips and the teeth touch him and softly make their way around.

_-I like that one… a lot-_ His breath stuttered when she pinched him a bit.

_-We can also make it the night… Blake and Gwen had wild, uncontrollable sex in the backyard of your rental…-_ She moved her hands under his shirt and with her cold hands, she started to make patterns on his skin.

_-Damn it, Gwen. Don’t get me any ideas- _His hand got to her ass, and squeezed her cheeks while she moved her mouth down his chest while lifting his shirt with her hands.-_Yeah? Outside? That your kink?-_

_-Maybe… I mean…. Gwen and Blake do it in the grass; Blake and Gwen do it in a pool. And why not? Blake and Gwen do it in the back of your truck. That one sound fun-_

_-FUCK!-_ She sneaked her hands inside of his pants and held his awaking penis.

-_Do you want to do that, baby? One of those…-_

_-Yes… Fuck yes-_

_-Which one?-_

_-Blake and Gwen do it in the pool sound really good… but then again, anything with Blake and Gwen doing it would-_

_-Then move cowboy, because we have to heat that sucker-_ She jumped off the bed and stood naked at the end of the bed, with her brow crooked and her top teeth biting into his lower lip.

His heart swelled and he moved to take off his clothes as he walked up to her and started to follow her while she laughed at his eagerness.

Something he never pictured himself doing was getting naked by himself for pleasure, but there he was following a naked Gwen Stefani walking up to the pool outside his rent house in LA, looking for the remote of the pool to start hitting it up, as they did the same.

He knew it was a good idea. His mind was made, so now he was completely sure a heated pool had to be the main priority for now on in his life. I mean, that’d the only reason why Gwen was this outgoing, right?

He found the remote on the countertop of the kitchen and immediately turned it to 23 degrees. Not too cold to be discomforting, not too hot to want to get out of it.

While they waited for those ten minutes, he decided to throw her against the wall outside the house, buck naked in the middle of the night, letting the cold breeze softly play with their hairs, raising goosebumps all over their skin.

He took her mouth and he almost lost it completely all at once. The soft romanticism he had planned while he followed Gwen around the house, went out the window. He decided he didn’t want a slow move, he wants it intense, hard and a little violently, he wanted his desperation to show her how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. He used teeth, bit her lip and used his tongue to go even deeper than he had ever before.

She responded with the same passion and the make-out became a dance of heat, he was starving now, crazy for more and desperate to get even the smallest part of her soul in one kiss.

-_Blake…-_ He moved to her neck and pushed her legs so she would be at his sight, at his height.

-_Tell me baby girl-_ He whispered as soft as he could, but it came as a growl filled with desperation and hunger, deep and dark hunger. She whimpered.

She didn’t answer and just moaned while he made a mess out of her neck, out of her lips and got one hand behind her head, adding more pressure, he wanted to eat her alive, he felt animalistic.

After what it felt like seconds, but were probably minutes, the remote of the pool started to bip, telling him that the temperature was perfect for the activities he had in mind. He walked to it and letting her breathe, moved quickly to the steps and felt the heat of the water on his legs as he moved down.

Gwen moaned when it hit her and he laughed when she whispered something about her hair. he took her mouth once again and she tried to talk while he moved them to the deep end, he could touch the bottom so he was cool with that.

The warm water made wonders to both of them, the felt like they weighed nothing and the touch of water on his naked skin was a bit of a turn on, but it didn’t do anything to calm the goosebumps that aroused on their skin.

He moved his hands down the back of her thigh, pushing her up, and she laughed and moaned while he stroke her skin, taking one nipple in his mouth.

-_Blake… God-_ She moved her hands to his hair getting it wet while she fisted it, and her head snapped back, hitting the edge of the pool. She kept her eyes opened and saw the moon shining and bathing them with light, getting Blake’s hair to look even shinier than usual.

He used his teeth to edge her, he liked to do that, something she not only had never experienced but that she never expected to like. She had grown a bit of an obsession with it, because whenever she was at the edge of an orgasm, everything seemed to be possible and at the same time, so far away of her reach. She felt powerful and cared for, she felt desperate to finish and at the same time, she didn’t want it all to end. It was conflicting, to say the least, but she enjoyed the experience as the emotions grew inside of her.

He in the other hand felt powerful, really powerful. He knew he could have her on the edge, ready, in mere minutes, but the thing was, he hadn’t even started yet. That was something he found shocking of Gwen, how quickly she could go from 1 to 100. But that was just one of the things that made Gwen, one of the most interesting people he’s ever met.

Gwen was filled with contradictions.

The moment you actually meet Gwen Stefani, there were two things thoughts that collided inside of your brain. First, that she was the badass Gwen Stefani from No Doubt, the Grammy award winner that use to do push-ups and who climbed around while on stage, opening the world for girls in punk and in rock. And second, that her real persona, was all the opposite to the one on stage, and that she was just as sweet as she was shy and an introvert. Just plain confusing most of the times, when you were trying to figure her out.

So it wasn’t all that crazy that when Gwen grew the courage to admit that not only she didn’t have all the experience some might think, but that she wanted to learn about it, he wanted to enjoy it thoughtfully.

-_I don’t get it-_ They had been sharing breath for the last hour or so, while laying down on the couch, and were not ready to move apart when Gwen admitted she didn’t know much about it.

_-Don’t play stupid-_ She grunted and closed her eyes, moving her head back to the armchair, trying to lose contact with Blake’s eyes. It was too embarrassing for her.

_-I’m not. I don’t get it. We are getting to know each other and I want to know. Don’t be embarrassed. You know the number of embarrassing things I’ve done in the last…week or so. And we have been seen each other for a month.-_

_-You haven’t and it’s just that… I’m not lying…I’m just… You know what? Forget it-_ She tried to stand up and he pushed her back to the mattress, using his legs to pin her down, and his chest to let hers, letting his heartbeat against hers.

_-No. No. Tell me-_ He whispered in her ear as he bitted a bit.

-_I’m not that…adventurous nor that experienced-_

_-In what?-_

_-Blake!-_ She was in fact losing patience but the embarrassment wasn’t going away.

_-Oh, wait… you mean like… like this-_ His voice turned soft and honeyed while he pushed her legs farther apart and let his middle collide with hers. The pressing made her gasp, hold onto him and close her eyes as he chuckled over her reaction.

-_Don’t tease-_ She moved towards him and bit his lip, letting her tongue linger on his bottom lip, while he took her right leg and pushed it behind his back, adding more heat. The friction dissolved her minutes later.

Since that moment, Blake had made a conscious decision of getting Gwen out of her comfort zone and letting her in into the beauty of sex, the fun of it and the dark pleasure. So when she suggested the idea of sex in the pool, just after he had a blow out with his ex, he didn’t even blink.

That’s how he was then pining Gwen Stefani against the side of the pool, biting her neck and dropping soft kisses in between. He moved his hands down to her ass cheeks and pressed her center against his dick, starting to move up and down, adding direct pressure to her trigger points.

-_You taste really good-_ The words came out softly as he bit her nipples, the water just added more tension.

_-Blake…-_ He kept moving and his hands traveled back and played with her entrance, softly touching it, making circles on top of it and letting the tip of her fingers enter slowly, just the tip of his finger. –_Fuck yes-_ She whined and thruster against him, trapped between the wall, his hand and his dick – wanting more, needing more.

He pushed one finger in, slowly, not putting much effort into it, enjoying how wet she was and the small whimpers that would come out of her mouth, every time he moved. The tip of his penis touching her clit, adding a new sensation, and with every move, she felt herself getting closer to that beautiful edge that would most likely bring tears to her eyes.

He took her mouth once again but this time, bit her lower lip a bit harder than usual, she moaned and moved down, as he entered a second finger faster than the first one, getting her so close to the edge, he could already taste the sweetness of her orgasm.

_-More…More-_

He gave her more, he gave her all he had. Took her mouth and moved her hand quicker, but not enough to drop her from the cliff she was barely holding on. The tears started to prickle her eyes and he held her bottom lip between his lips.

-_Blake…Blake! Oh, Fuck…-_ She was gasping, scratching his shoulders and slamming against his hand trying to get what she needed. He stopped and she felt aggressive. Blake turned her around and pushing her off the pool, got her top half off, and her center in front of his face.

He took his time and showed her with his mouth and tongue how good he could be, which was very good. He loved to give this to her. He adored it. He could close his eyes and watch her nervous, confused and desperate like the first time he went down on her.

_-Blake… I’m not sure about this-_

_-About what?-_

_-Oh, God… -_

It had been about a month and a week, they hadn’t had sex, he hadn’t seen her skin, but he sure as hell was desperate to see it, to see it all. So while they were making out in the big bed Gwen had in her room, as some lame movie was playing in her tv, he made a decision to take a big step into their relationship.

Since Gwen admitted she didn’t have much experience, Blake had gotten her off about five or six times, all clothed and all safe but still hot, feeling like a teen hiding in her room, away from her parents.

So he had slowly taught her a few things, how to move, what felt the best for her. It had been a wonderful time. But he started to feel the need for more, so he went for more.

As their tongues were battling he moved his hand down her pants as he would usually do, but this time, he didn’t stop buttons. He moved the pants down her legs with a little hesitancy on her part and in one try, took everything off.

-_I want to try something…-_

_-What?-_ Breathless and beyond turned on.

He smiled and her neck down, her chest on top of the shirt, down and down he went until her hand moved to his hair and fisted while he got closer to the place he wanted to get the most.

_-What are you…-_

_-What? Don’t you wanna try?-_

_-I don’t know if that’s a good idea-_

_-Why? Do you feel uncomfortable?-_

_-It’s…weird-_

_-How about we try… You don’t like it, we won’t do it again-_

_-I…-_

_-But if that’s the case…I’m doing something very, very wrong-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Say no and I won’t-_

_-I… am scared-_

_-I’ll stop if you want to… just give us a try-_

_-Ok-_

_-Don’t worry…I’ll get the tension off of you-_

He started light, small patterns on her as her stomach dipped and her arms got even tenser, moved his and up to her legs and slowly, fighting against her tension he opened them and moved between them, getting to see the soft skin he was already obsessed with.

He started with a long lick from bottom to top and the way her hands tensed and her back arched, he was sure he was getting away with all.

_-Oh, fuck…-_

He did it again, this time moving a bit to the side and letting his tongue moved a bit slower and his and touch her stomach up to her chest, touching her ribs. He did it again to the other side and got to hold her breast, swallowing her mounts in his hands, squeezing a bit when his tongue moved to the center a bit harder.

-_Want me to stop…-_

She shook her head no and fisted his hair as he went to town. He let her hips free so she could add pressure at her desire and her hips started to move up and against his tongue like she was possessed and he got quickly that she was getting close too quickly for his taste so moved his hands to her hips and stopped her while he kept drinking her like a thirsty man on the dessert. 

_-Don’t play with me… Don’t you dare-_

Gwen was moving her hips so quickly it took him by surprise but it sure as hell made him excited about the possibility of turning her into a mess of a person. He was ready for that. So, he started to work to get that from her. He was really ready for it all.

While immobilizing her thighs, he opened them a bit wider and kept on moving, thrusting his tongue as far as he could and letting the tip move all around it.

_-Mean. Oh, Fuck. You’re so mean_\- She gasped, loving it and hating it all at the same time. She was so close, her eyes were watering and her legs were shaking but he wasn’t gonna let it go just yet. Not yet.

-_Mean? I’m gonna show you how nice I can actually be-_ He closed his eyes and went to town, again leaving her hanging as she was almost perfectly laid on the edge of the pool, one of her hands trying to grasp the concrete, as if it was possible and the other holding his hair, fisting it hard.

When he had his initial fill when he knew she would lose it if she didn’t finish, he screams were loud but muffled, her legs were shaking so bad and some tears were coming down her cheeks, he let her go. This was a type of masochism, he knew it, she knew it, and he loved it. Gwen didn’t want to finish sooner, she didn’t, this was what she wanted, she wanted to feel her skin tight in pain of pleasure and feel the edge of her need like a knife inside of her.

When he moved his tongue a bit rougher than he had, she came undone. She slumped down to the ground, her back arched with her neck, and her legs gave in as she rode the wave. She closed her eyes and let it go. Something she had learned to do not too long ago, and something Blake had shown her how to do, don’t push through the pleasure but ride on it.

He moved her down to the water and she still felt like floating on a cloud of love, she felt him licking her thighs, like cleaning her up and move her down the warm water, up against her chest, feeling him dark and hard on her back.

-_I love watching you fall apart-_

_-I want to watch you too…-_

_-You don’t need to do much-_She turned around and hooker arms around his neck, moving her mouth to his.

-_How about we try?-_ She was tired, even though she didn’t do anything, but she wanted to see him and feel him come undone as she did. She wanted to feel him happy in an orgasmic cloud.

He chuckled and she moved down brushing her center to his, hearing him hiss when she almost inserted herself all the way in.

-_Fuck…baby girl-_ The first half of his shaft was inside of her, the warm water making things to his testicles.

_-Do it, Blake… Take me-_

And he did, he moved a bit lower, letting the water touch his ears and then move up, getting inside of her softly but quick, one long stroke of desire. She sighed and he moaned against her neck. He liked that a lot. He felt wrapped around the softest silk and the warmest place.

Gwen used her power and wrapped herself around him, legs and arms, moving down a bit, forgetting her hair and feeling an urge to watch Blake fall apart. She loved him and wanted that for him…really not caring if she finished again. She was happy.

Nevertheless, Blake had a mission. Getting Gwen off at least once more. So he pushed in, moving her hips with his hand, in the way he always got to hit that spot, that sweet spot that would usually get her watching stars and begging, which she did.

-_Fuck, Blake! How… So good-_

She was losing, she knew it and she loved it, but she wanted him to lose too. She scratched his back under the water and he groaned, moving a bit faster.

_-Fuck… Gwen. You won’t let me win, huh?-_ He said softly against her neck, completely opposite to the way he was moving against her. Her back was hitting the edge of the pool, and she was sure, so bruise of scratch would appear on her back…but right then, she didn’t care, she didn’t give a damn.

Gwen felt him hitting that spot and she was fighting against closing her eyes and scream for more, she felt amazing, and turn on and ready to combust. But not yet. She put her forehead against his and his eyes were so dark, they might as well be black.

_-Babe…if we both finish…we both win-_ Clawed his ass and thighs, while using his neck for leverage, moving down even harder against him. Yes. She got him to moan and a slight whimper, getting him even firmer, feeling him grow stiffer.

_-Fuck-_

He made a decision, and Gwen saw the change it in his eyes, and took her mouth, while moving harder but slower, hitting the spot while holding her ass wider for her to feel it all. Not stopping this time.

He decided it was time to end it all and she started to scream in the kiss, clawing nails to his shoulders and hold him closer with her legs. He got one hand off of her, behind her back to hold the edge of the pool and protect her back while he hammered against her, just right. His other hand moved down her ass and touched the entrance they had been flirting with for a bit, softly, not moving just staying there, giving Gwen attention in all the right places, while adding more fuel to their fire.

-_Blake… oh fuck, yes...-_ She separated her mouth from his and moved down her body so his finger dipped a bit, adding more pressure to her body and more need to finish in a screaming orgasm.

Blake was moving quicker and landed his mouth on her neck, giving her a hickie of a lifetime, one that Gwen would only want more of later on, in other places.

-_Blake…right there. Fuck, right there-_ She was lost. She kept moving down to his finger and Blake’s growl told her, he wasn’t expecting this turn of events. She wanted more pressure everywhere, anywhere. She didn’t care what would have been, she was in that spot where everything was possible and necessary to combust. She didn’t care who could see, who could hear nor even what, she needed more and she was sure Blake would give it to her.

_-More?-_ He growled and moved again, harder and harder.

-_Yes!_-

They exploded in a vision of colors, of heat and pleasure that none of them had ever been involved in and the spend sensation not only settled in their stomachs, it also did in their hearts.

They fell in love in mere months, but the certainty of being a forever thing was almost a 100% reality.

Blake moved back to the pool, letting Gwen’s body stayed over his, dipping until they were almost completely submerged and stealing kisses in the cold air of the morning. The sun started to crip at the horizon and Blake decided it was time to get out of the pool, Gwen almost completely asleep on him, laying her head on his shoulder.

While he softly dried her body like a little kid, he stood up naked and took her head in between his hands, laying a soft kiss on her lips.

_-I love you, Gwen Stefani-_

_-I love you, Blake Shelton…so much-_ She kissed him back_. –But we do need to enter the house…-_

_-Ok… But … I want more of this “The night Gwen and Blake do it…”-_

_-That’s a real cowboy-_


End file.
